I'm not gay
by I'llBeWearingWhite
Summary: Quinn is straight. Definitely straight. So what is she doing at a lesbian strip club? And what happens when she bumps into a very familiar hot Latina? Quinntana oneshot, smut, pressed lemons. A little fluffy at the end. My first Lebanese smut, so go easy! Please R&R!


**Summary: Quinn is straight. Definitely straight. So what is she doing at a lesbian strip club? And what happens when she bumps into a very familiar hot Latina? Quinntana oneshot, smut, pressed lemons. A little fluffy at the end. My first Lebanese smut, so go easy! Please R&R! **

**Do you wanna touch?**

Quinn looked around her apprehensively, wondering what she was doing in a place like this. It had something to do with the short and irritating Jewish girl to the right of her of course, once Rachel had an idea, there was no way of getting out of it, but really? A strip club. Not just a strip club, but a full on Lebanese gay with a capital G rainbow strip club. She even bet that most of the people in there were professional golf players. And she was straight. Straight as a bendy ruler, as Santana might say. 100%. She got every guy she wanted, Puck, Finn, Sam…even the good Christian Joe Hart. But somehow that wasn't enough. She never had feelings for any of these guys. All her relationships so far had been based on popularity, or accidentally getting pregnant. She sighed and wriggled uncomfortably, pretending to listen to Berry natter on and on about Glee club and Finn. As if she cared about any of that crap! She was surrounded by hot girls in literally nothing but a few strings, dancing seductively. And they were so **not** turning her on, she wasn't getting tingles in her down under area.

That's when _she_ caught her eye. She was perfect, in that desirable serpent like way. A 'devil in red' twisting round and round a pole, her long tanned limbs moving in perfect time to the music. Her body was flawless, literally flawless, a toned stomach that gave away that she was athletic, round perky well, _boobs_ that jiggled enticingly and made Quinn blush and bite her lip. And her bum. Oh god her bum. Quinn's mouth watered at the thought of tasting that hot piece of round ass that even Kim Kardashian would die for. With her tanned skin and dark soft hair, she looked horribly familiar. Quinn just couldn't take her eyes off her; it took all of her willpower to stop mentally undressing her like a horny 15 year old boy. The way things were going now, she might just need to think of her own mailman. The Latina smiled sexily, showing pearly white even teeth, so that even in this dim light Quinn could make out her gorgeous mouth with the soft plump lips. How she wished you could kiss those lips until they literally fell right off. Still, she looked really familiar. Quinn just hoped it wasn't someone she really did know…

"Relax Quinn! You're acting like a pressed lemon over there!" a voice called from across the table. Quinn reluctantly turned around to face Tina Cohen-Chang, the annoying Asian girl in new directions. Tina stared at her with an infuriating smug look on her face. Quinn scowled and raised the famous 'Fabray eyebrow'.

"Shut up girl Chang"

"Make me Quinn."

"GIRLS" Rachel butted her extraordinarily big nose into their conversation, immediately resuming her well known air of 'I'm obviously right so you peasants better shut up and listen to me.' "Come on you two, let's just forget the fighting and have fun!" She beamed. Seriously, Rachel Barbra Berry's optimism was sometimes too annoying. Quinn frowned slightly, and swivelled back round to face the sex goddess that was a mere few yards away from her. The Latina smiled that breath-taking smile again, and sashayed her way over to the group, swaying her hips side to side for Quinn's benefit.

"Like what you see FabGay?"

Fuck. The girl wasn't just familiar; she was Santana Lopez, Quinn's lesbian best friend who had been subject of Quinn's not so straight and innocent fantasies for the best part of the past 3 years. Quinn cussed under her breath, and looked up to meet those divine chocolate eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn cursed herself inwardly for being so tongue tied. It was just Santana, her _**friend**_. Nothing else, just her flawless stunningly sexy friend in a red lacy push up bra enhancing that delicious cleavage and a covering nothing lacy thong with matching garters.

"Oh I think you do, Quinnie. I saw you checking me out over there, and I have to say, me gusta indeed…..not the good straight Christian girl after all huh?" Her voice had a curious yet flirtatious edge to it, almost teasing. Just the sound of it was enough to turn Quinn on even more, and she pressed her thighs together to try and ease the throbbing going on between her legs.

"N-no I was…I just….I was just…" Quinn spluttered, her blush deepening as she saw Santana wink suggestively whilst she leaned over to whisper in Quinn's ear. Quinn licked her lips unconsciously as Santana's lips moved closer towards her own.

"How about you ditch these losers and come back to my place for a little….." She paused dramatically "…fun…" She purred into Quinn's ear. The taste of her cool minty breath against Quinn's hot cheek felt amazing, and for once in her life, she let herself be dominated by this stunning brunette. She nodded numbly and allowed herself to be led out of the club like a little lamb, into the cool fresh air.

Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her black ford fiesta, gently so that she wouldn't hurt her but a little forcefully. Nearly as soon as Quinn climbed into the car, she felt a soft body straddle her, and once again was mesmerised by those deep chocolate eyes. She closed her eyes and shivered with anticipation, unintentionally parting her lips. Her wish soon was granted, as she felt a soft lip plant on hers again and again, the kisses turning deeper and needier as they went on. She moaned into Santana's mouth, needing more. Santana swiped her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip, letting it slip into her mouth. Quinn groaned and kissed back passionately, battling with Santana's tongue for dominance. This was how a kiss was meant to be, not slobbery like Finn's or rough and selfish like Puck's. Their fight was a short one though, with Santana being the clear winner. They carried on for a good 10 minutes, occasionally stopping for air. Finally, when Santana started to lick and suck at Quinn's neck, she took control, grabbing Santana and pushing her to the back of the car. Santana smirked.

"Bit desperate, eh Fabray?" She chuckled.

Quinn by now was too horny to even care about Santana's witty remarks and crawled next to Santana, pulling her on top. She began to pull at Santana's bra, but soft hands slapped hers away.

"Nuh'uh" Santana rolled the words around her mouth teasingly. "It's hardly fair now is it Quinnie, that I'm nearly naked, when you've got all your clothes on..?"

Quinn whimpered and began to tug at her dress, tears coming to her eyes as Santana once again pulled her hands away. Santana cupped Quinn's face and lifted it up to meet her own.

"Don't cry Quinn…..I've wanted this for so long. I don't want to screw it up now, so please don't cry…" Santana gave her a quick cuddle before expertly removing her sundress in one quick movement. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of Quinn, Quinn Fabray and her perfect breasts, heaving with each breath, writhing beneath her. She traced down Quinn's cleavage with a slender finger, and smiled slightly when Quinn arched her back at that slight contact. She moved hair hands to cup Quinn's breasts, pinching the nipple through her bra.

"Get…..it off….NOW..." Quinn grunted, barely able to string a few words together to make a full sentence. Santana obliged, pulling it off and leaning over to peck a quick kiss on Quinn's lips before latching herself onto a rosy pink nipple, swirling her tongue round and round, enjoying the moans coming out of Quinn's mouth.

"My my Quinnie, what big tits you have" She laughed mockingly, before reaching down to get rid of the annoying flimsy material separating her and Quinn's vagina. No sooner had she pulled it off, when Quinn spoke again, her voice shaking with desire.

"Yours…too…" she begged. Santana finally let her remove the offending articles of clothing covering her most sexy body parts, and looked down to see Quinn's soaking wet vagina. She dragged a finger against the folds before bringing it to her lips to taste Quinn's sweet lady cum.

"Please." Quinn uttered that single word, looking up into Santana's face with needy lust filled eyes. Santana debated on whether to tease Quinn some more, but hormones took the better of her and she slipped two fingers inside Quinn's soaking wet walls, using her free hand to pinch her clit. Quinn screamed out and arched her back, burying Santana's fingers deeper inside her.

"Fuck Quinn you're so tight." Santana grunted, pumping her fingers in and out of Quinn hard. Quinn moaned until her voice was hoarse, mumbling random words and cussing to God numerous times.

"I-oh fuck Santana-that feels so good-oh Go don't STOP" she screamed as Santana added yet another finger. Quinn felt so good around Santana's digits, and she could feel the wetness pooling out of her as Quinn's walls contracted around her.

"Oh Jesus I think I'm gonna….SANTANA!" Quinn screamed as she came, her eyes rolling back in her head as wave after wave hit her forcefully. Santana promptly came too, moaning Quinn's name and riding out her orgasm on Quinn's thigh. As she came, her thoughts flashed back to when she first realised she was in love with Quinn, and Quinn might not love her back.

***Flashback***

_Quinn was laying on Santana's bed with Brittany, their tall and beautiful blonde best friend. Quinn looked over at Santana, who was snuggled up to Brittany, her expression slightly wistful. _

"_Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany's sweet and innocent voice chimed in, breaking the comfortable silence. _

"_Well in that case Quinn must be a fucking __**school**__ of dolphins" Santana joked, casting a look over at Quinn warily. She was surprised to see the normally cool and collected Quinn Fabray looking red and flustered. _

"_I-I" She stuttered, not meeting her eyes._

"_Jeez, relax Quinn, I was just joking." Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn, putting two and two together in her mind. Quinn wasn't gay was she? Santana smiled to herself at the thought of dating the stunning cheerleader, and a slight blush fell over her cheeks. Quinn had called her cute before….but did that mean anything? She looked over at Quinn again, who returned her look with a slight panicky expression. Santana smiled reassuringly, and looked down. God those hazel eyes were spectacular. _

"_I know Santana." Quinn looked at her knowingly._

_Panic flooded Santana's senses. "Wh-what?" But how could Quinn possibly know that she loved her? She'd been so careful, hiding her thoughts with sarcastic remarks and jokes._

"_I know. That you're __**gay**__ Santana." Quinn got up and moved to sit next to the horrified girl. She put her arm round her and cuddled. Santana froze, waiting for what was coming. This couldn't be happening, she didn't want to lose her best friend and first love, not Quinn. She held her breath and prepared for the killer shot. "Not that it makes any difference…..I still love you as much as before. I just thought you should know that I know too."_

_She exhaled, widening her eyes at the unexpected response she had gotten. "You….you love me?" Santana whispered, not daring to meet Quinn's eyes._

"_Of course I do. We're friends right?" Quinn's smile turned to confusion when Santana's didn't respond. "Santana…?"_

"_Oh. Yeah….friends." Santana faked a smile, which was more like a grimace, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was Quinn's __**friend**__, nothing more. Quinn would never return her love, and would never know that she got butterflies in her stomach when she saw her, or that she would do anything to hold her, kiss her, and have her love returned._

The two girls lay there in blissful silence, occasionally moving only to snuggle or plant lazy kisses on each other's lips. Quinn sighed happily, before turning to look Santana in the face.

"I'm gay Santana. 100 % golf playing, school of dolphins, rainbow, U-Haul gay with a capital 'G' gay. And I'm in love with you-I have been since that night I told you I knew you were gay too. And I want to be in a relationship with you, I don't want to be with Finn, or any of those other guys. I love you, and only you San…..you've got to know that." She poured her heart out to Santana, tears filling her eyes when she realised that yet again, Santana was silent. "S-say something, please?"

Santana pulled her closer for another kiss and hug. "Of course I love you Quinn, I always have done…..and I always will…" She finished and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Quinn felt the tears spill over and she sobbed happily into Santana's neck, laughing with joy.

"God Quinn, you don't have to be so soppy…." Santana grumbled, but Quinn knew that she was jumping for joy inside. "Anyway…..how about round two?"

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes before leaning forwards to plant a soft kiss on her girlfriend's mouth.


End file.
